callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loose Ends
"Loose Ends" is the fifteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This is the last level the player plays as Gary "Roach" Sanderson, and also the last level the player sees Ghost alive. This level has become infamous amongst fans, since it sees the death of two key protagonists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable, K.I.A.) *Simon "Ghost" Riley (K.I.A.) *Shepherd *Archer (M.I.A. possibly K.I.A.) *Toad (M.I.A. possibly K.I.A.) *Ozone (K.I.A.) *Scarecrow (K.I.A.) *John Price (voice only) Walkthrough The player takes control of Gary "Roach" Sanderson. The objective is to find and take out Makarov at a safehouse. The first challenge is to make it past the mine field (the player must go prone after the first one is triggered, or it will kill them) and the ambushing troops advancing through the smokescreen, while being fired on by mortars. Upon reaching the safehouse, two bullet-proof Jeeps come out and drive away, then they are taken out by Javelins. According to Archer, they could have been decoys. At the safehouse, there are multiple breaching points, the front door and the basement door. Also, after getting inside the house, the top floor must be breached. After fighting resistance and not finding Makarov, they find a computer which regards on his intel. The player can then stock up and prepare defenses; the basement has a weapons room, ammo cache, and Claymores, the last of which are very useful for slowing down the enemy. It is recommended to place all Claymores available to the player before activating the download. The player is then ordered to download all the information. The player must then defend the computer as its files get downloaded. As the files download at varying speeds, it is difficult to accurately gauge how quickly the process takes (it should take a few minutes). After completing the download, the surviving members of the team fall back to the extraction point. Scarecrow, Chino, and Boomer are three men on the frontline. The player must then make a run to the helicopter while being assaulted by mortars. At one point, Roach is wounded by a mortar strike and finds himself being carried by Ghost as a Little Bird gunship provides covering fire. They successfully make it to the LZ, where General Shepherd takes the files and makes a remark about covering one of the loose ends. He then betrays them and shoots Roach and Ghost. Shadow Company troops promptly soak the corpses of the player and Ghost with gasoline, during which the player can hear Price over the radio shouting that the Task Force is under attack by Shepherd's men and saying not to trust him. He is, sadly, too late as Roach and Ghost are dramatically set on fire by Shepherd's cigar. Weaponry Starting Loadout File:ACR.png|ACR Grenadier w/ Holographic and Digital Camouflage File:M92FS.png|M9 Exfiltration Upon exfil, the player is given an AK-47 Grenadier w/ Woodland Camoflauge. Presumably this is handed to them by Ghost or simply picked up. File:AK47.png|AK-47 Grenadier w/ Woodland Camouflage Found in Level The following weapons can be found dropped by the Inner Circle with and without attachments and in the safehouse. AK47.png|AK-47 TAR21.png|TAR-21 F2000.png|F2000 P90.png|P90 UMP45.png|UMP45 M1014.png|M1014 STRIKER.png|Striker TMP.png|TMP WA2000.png|WA2000 M240.png|M240 SA80.png|L86 LSW with SUSAT Scope RPG7.png|RPG-7 USP.png|USP .45 PP2000 II.png|PP2000 LeverAction.png|Model 1887 MP5K.png|MP5K AUG II.png|AUG HBAR SCARH.png|SCAR-H (from dead TF141 operatives) Barrett50.png|Barrett .50cal M16A4.png|M16A4 (from dead TF141 operatives) M14EBR.png|M14 EBR (from dead TF141 operatives) Basement armory The following weapons can be found in the basement armory along with an AMMO crate. TAR21.png|TAR-21 Holographic Sight WA2000.png|WA2000 Thermal Scope F2000.png|F2000 Thermal Scope SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 Holographic Sight AUG II.png|AUG HBAR Red Dot Sight AA12.png|AA-12 TMP.png|TMP Red Dot Sight M92FS.png|M9 Eagle.png|Desert Eagle PP2000 II.png|PP2000 Red Dot Sight P90.png|P90 Red Dot Sight SA80.png|L86 LSW M4A1.png|M4A1 Grenade Launcher & Red Dot Sight Vector.png|Vector Red Dot Sight AK47.png|AK-47 w/ Shotgun MW2_DRAGGY.png|Dragunov MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi Intel Items *'Intel No. 36:' (1/3 Intel) Docking house to the far southwest of the main villa. *'Intel No. 37:' (2/3 Intel) Upstairs in the main house, in breached room, on a desk. The intel is behind some boxes on the desk. *'Intel No. 38:' (3/3 Intel) Inside the armory in the basement. Transcript Achievements/Trophies The Pawn (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Loose Ends" on any difficulty. Queen takes Rook (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Loose Ends", and "The Enemy of My Enemy" on Veteran. Trivia Gallery File:Looseends_explosives.png|C4s, small breaching charges and bags of raw Semtex explosives found on the kitchen table. File:LooseEnds444.png|The cabin in which the intel and DSM is secured. File:Loose Ends.jpg|The woods leading to Makarov's safe haven File:Ghostdeath.png|Shepherd betrays Ghost and kills him, through the eyes of Roach. Mw2-LooseEnds.png Mw2-LooseEnds2.png Mw2-LooseEnds3.png Mw2-LooseEnds4.png Video Loose Ends walkthrough The end scene of loose ends es:Cabos sueltos Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Singleplayer Category:Task Force 141